My Angels
by brittana11
Summary: The sequel to Angel. Brittany is ready to pop when Santiago gets a disturbing phone call from Puck that him freaked out. Has he really been able to leave his old life behind or will things he's done to protect his family come back to haunt them. Genderswap Santana. Most Santiago's POV.
1. The Call

**I'm back, well more like I'm back in this story. So this story picks up a few months after Angel. I have eight chapters planned out, but I'm open to writing a few more if any of you have any ideas for more chapters please tell me. **

**My Angels**

"Daddy?" Abraham says from the top of the stairs.

"Abe, you're supposed to be asleep." I tell him walking up to him.

I know if I don't get him back to sleep Britt's going to kill or worse make me sleep on the couch. She's out with some of her stripper friends tonight and I can't help, but worry about her. She's ready to pop any day and I don't want to miss the birth of our twins. Okay maybe I'm still really over protective of her especially around the strippers, but hey she's pregnant. Fine, I maybe a little over board, but she's my fiancée so I can be over protective.

"Daddy whens mommy get home?" Abe asks rubbing his eyes as I pick him up.

"She's out Abe and I'm not sure when she's coming back." I say carrying him into our room. "Do you want to sleep in my room?" I ask.

"Yes," Abe says sleepily smiles.

As soon as I put him on the bed he fell asleep. I stand in the doorway and watch him sleep. He's so cute. He curls up into a little ball just like Brittany. I would do anything to protect hi….

"Hey babe," Brittany whispers.

"You're home early angel." I say turning around and wrapping my arms around her waist, putting a hand on her very swollen belly.

"I missed you and Abe so much it wasn't fun plus I can't drink." she pouts as she snuggles into my side stifling a yawn.

"Let's get you three to bed." I tell her gently guiding her into our room completely forgetting I just put Abe in there. "I'll take him to his room."

"No!" she says stopping me from picking him up. "He looks so cute, just let him sleep with us tonight." she continues pulling me into bed.

"You spoil him." I tell her pulling her into my chest.

"I'm the one who spoils him? Mister he needs every toy in the toy store." she says snuggling into me and yawning.

"Go to sleep Angel." I whisper kissing her cheek.

I lay next to her wide awake being squished by my two favorite people in the world. A little under five years ago I never would have imagined that this is where my life would be. I'm about to marry the woman of my dreams, who happens to be an ex-stripper, am raising some other man's son and expecting twins. And yet I wouldn't change a thing. This is my time to reflect on everything.

"Sam no," Britt whines.

"Shh, I'm here angel." I whisper pulling her into me.

Lately she's been having nightmares about her rape. She won't talk to me about it, but at least she lets me hold her. The fact that she's been having them more frequently scares the shit out of me. All I want to do is take away her pain. She says it will go away when the twins come.

"Daddy?" Abe says rubbing his eyes.

"Abe, go back to sleep." I whisper smiling at how much he looks like Britt it the morning with his hair sticking up in all different directions.

"Mommy home?" he asks.

"Yes, but she's sleeping so go back to sleep until morning." I reason as I know he's exhausted.

As soon as he falls asleep I feel Britt's arms tighten around me.

"Thanks for being an amazing man and father." she whispers kissing my cheek before laying her head on my chest.

"You don't need to thank me angel, you deserve to be treated like a princess and I plan on doing that for the rest of our lives." I tell her pulling her on top of me.

"You're too good to me." she softly says.

"I don't think I'm good enough for you, no one is, but I'll try my best to be." I tell her as she climbs on top of me carefully avoiding moving our son.

"Suddenly you're awake." I yawn as she rips off my shirt.

"Maybe I am, but you won't be getting any with Abe in the bed." she whispers snuggling into my chest drawing over my Angel tattoo.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I whisper carelessing her baby bump.

I'm about to kiss her when my phone goes off.

"Go, before it wakes him up." she says pushing me out of bed.

I pout as I get up; she just waves me to the door. I'm man enough to admit that I'm completely and utterly whipped by this woman. I will literally do anything she wants. Puck says I lost my badassness, but as long as I have Britt I don't care.

_What! _I shout into the phone as I head downstairs to the kitchen.

_God man what did I interrupt your sexy time? _Puck laughs and I can only imagine what disgusting thoughts are going through his head.

_No and even if you did I certainly wouldn't tell you. _I shout getting really pissed.

_Fuck you really are whipped._

I'm assuming he thinks I'm pretending to be pissed because Brittany's next to me.

_Puck it's fucking three am. I was asleep with my woman and son and you fucking nearly woke him up. _I all, but shout into the phone.

_Well I do have a reason for calling. _he huffs into the phone.

_Then what the fuck is it? _I ask huffing.

"Babe get me a glass of water." Britt whispers.

_Britt's there isn't she? _Puck asks probably smirking.

_Doesn't matter, what do you want? _I ask again.

_Um…well it's finally happened. _Puck hesitantly says and at first I think he's talking about finally getting into Quinn's pants.

_You finally- _Puck cuts me off though.

_A few of your dad's old buddies are looking for you and not in a good way if you catch my drift._

_ Fuck! Who?_

Internally I'm starting to freak the fuck out. After nearly five years they're finally out to get me. Not that I'm worried for my own safety, but that of Abe and my fiancée. I'd do anything to protect my two angels.

_Timmons, Franks, Gell and Cant. _Puck calmly tells me.

_Fuck, _I mumble running my fingers through my hair.

_Apparently they hear from someone that you killed your dad over a fucking stripper their words not mine._

_ No one's told them where we live right? _I ask already forming a plan to leave.

_No, but it's only a matter of time before they find you. It's not like you can stay held up in your house man. You're getting married in like two months. _Puck calmly says.

I don't get why he's so fucking calm right now.

_I can too. _I huff knowing full well he's right.

_Dude Britt would kill you._

_ Thanks for the heads up Puck. _I yawn.

_What are best friends for. _Puck says and I can just see him smirking. _But seriously if you need help of any kind call me._

_ Thanks man, I'll call you tomorrow to meet up and decide what we should do. _I tell him knowing that he's worried for himself as well.

With that I hang up and grab Britt her water. When I reach our room I stand in the doorway and watch my two favorite people sleep. Britt looks just like an angel with her hands on her huge baby bump. Abe has his little body curled into her. I can't help, but worry that with those four men looking for me that something bad could happen to them. I could never live with myself if anything bad where to ever happen to them.

"I won't let them get hurt." I say to myself putting down the water and climbing in bed behind her.

She snuggles back into me and instinctively I wrap my arms around her.

"He'll make an amazing father." she sleepily mumbles.

"Is that so?" I ask smirking as I know she talks in her sleep, that's how I first learned she was in love with me.

"Yes, I'm just glad he chose me to bare his kids and raise them with him." she says before she starts lightly snoring.

"No angel thank you for giving me a beautiful son and soon to give me two daughters." I whisper smiling as Abe mumbles something and tries to hide his face on her baby bump.

I can't help, but watch my beautiful angel sleep. She looks so precious sound asleep. It scares me that I have something so important that people can use it against me. I've never had to worry about anyone, but me when there's a threat.

"I promise to protect you both for everything bad that might happen." I whisper before also falling asleep.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Daddy!"

I feel the bed next to me bouncing then a small body drops on my back.

"Fuck," I groan flipping over to see my son staring at me.

"I want to play." Abe says poking in between my eyes.

"Abe, I'll play with you later after I've woken up." I yawn and stretch noticing that Britt is no longer in bed.

It's not abnormal for her to get up long before me, but most of the time she'd at least get back in bed so I can wake up to her beautiful face.

"Where's your mom?" I ask getting up and swinging Abe up onto his shoulder.

"Making eggs and bacon for you." Abe says patting my head.

"Mummm…I love when your mom makes bacon." I say smiling as I head downstairs.

"Daddy?" Abe asks as I set him down.

"Yes buddy," I say ruffling his hair.

"Why don't I look like you?" he asks and I'm pretty sure I froze.

"Um…."

What could I possibly tell him? Hey kid I'm not your biological father, he raped your mom on my dad's orders and I killed them both. Yeah that would go over well. I need to talk to Britt about what we're going to tell him.

"Daddy?" he asks looking up at me curiously.

I don't want to say something wrong at get my Angel pissed at me. Maybe I should just say that he just got more genetic markers from Britt. Yeah that's what I'll do.

"Well…..you see….." I trail off when I see Britt standing in the doorway.

I look down feeling ashamed for trying to tell him something that I should have talked to her about first.

"You may look exactly like me and not your dad, but you act just like him." she says looking lovingly at me.

"So I look like mommy and am like daddy?" he asks looking up at me.

"Yes," I say wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into me.

"Your food is ready." she says lacing our fingers together. "Abe go get dressed and ready for your play date."

Play date? I don't remember her saying anything about him having a play date.

"Play date?" I ask as we walk into the kitchen.

"Yeah babe, don't you remember me telling you last week that Abe has a play date with Emma?" she asks setting me with a look that says I'd better answer carefully.

I know that this is a bad idea with what Puck told me last night, but the look she's giving me almost scares me more. A pregnant Brittany is very scary I've learning through this pregnancy.

"This may not be a good idea." I cautiously say.

"Why not?" she asks her eyes softening as she looks deep into my eyes. "What's wrong?"

She can read me so well.

"Puck called last night and told me that some of my dad's old buddies are looking for me." I tell her pulling her into me.

"So as far as everyone knows he was killed by a rival." she says pulling away slightly.

"They heard otherwise and want to hurt me. I won't let anyone you or the kids, but to do so I think we need to leave Vegas." I nervously say hoping she'll agree with me.

"We can't leave my dad and your mom." she says calmly.

"Britt," I start, but she cuts me off.

"San we can't leave them and I don't really want to leave unless we have to." she says kissing my cheek.

"I guess we can stay, but if anyone tries to hurt you or the kids we're leaving." I huff frowning and crossing my arms.

"If anyone does that or threatens us we can leave." she agrees putting my hands on her very swollen belly.

I sigh and kiss her again. I really am whipped.


	2. They're Here

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews later chapter. I'm glad that so many of you have liked this story thus far. For any of you who are worried that this is going to be antsy I promise it won't be, but their will be some drama. I'm hoping to post a chapter every few days. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

"Ugh, I want them out." Brittany whines as she tries to get up.

"Angel you need to relax and rest." I say getting up to help her.

"Unless you want me pissing in the chair then I have to get up." she says closing her eyes as a gush of liquid comes out of her.

It's gross, but I'm smart enough not to say anything. But I mean come on couldn't she hold it a little longer. Though the look on Britt's face scares me.

"Um baby," she says a terrified look on her face mixed with pain.

"What! Is something wrong?" I ask starting to freak out.

"Get my bag, my water just broke." she breaths wincing in pain.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! I can do this. This is not your first rodeo. Just get the bag, her in the car and drive to the hospital that's easy enough.

"Santiago! Get me the fuck to the hospital now!" she shouts snapping me out of my haze.

"Stay here," I say kissing her forehead before running upstairs.

I grabbed her bag from the closet thanking god that Abe is out with his grandpa. Crap now I have to call our parents to remind them that she's going into labor. I hope that they make it in time in case I faint like I did last time.

"San! Hurry up!" she shouts.

"Coming Angel!"

Hurrying back down I sweep her up in my arms and hurry out to the car. Placing her in the front seat I throw the bag in the back and run around to the driver side.

"Baby hurry," she winces.

"Deep breaths Angel we'll be there soon." I calmly says despite the fact that I'm freaking out.

"If you don't fucking step on it they're going to be fucking born in this damn car. I will not have our daughters born here." she growls grabbing my hand and squeezing it hard.

"Fuck," I whimper putting the petal to the metal.

When I screech into the ambulance bay Britt finally let's go of my hand. Luckily it only takes us two minutes to get into a room and the nurse takes on look at Britt and calls the doctor.

"Is something wrong?" I ask grabbing her hand.

"No, but your baby is apparently ready to come out." the nurse says just as the doctor comes in.

"San did you call our parents?" Brittany asks grimacing as another contraction hits her.

"Fuck," I say grabbing her cell from next to her and dialing.

_Hi mami, Britt's in labor._

I hang up before she can reply and take my spot next to my Angel waiting for the birth of our girls.

"Okay Ms. Pierce I can see the head." the doctor says.

I can't help, but go down and look at it. Boy do I regret doing that as the last thing I remember is seeing something huge and slimy coming out of Brittany's vagina.

"Daddy," I hear someone say.

"Abe, leave your dad be." someone else says.

"Ugh," I groan lifting my head.

"Daddy! A baby came." Abe excitedly says crawling onto the chair next to me.

"Hey little man let's go see your mom and sisters." I say getting up carefully.

"You can't mijo." my mom softly says.

"What? Why?" I shout jumping up thinking the worst that I had lost her.

"Calm down son," Rob says pushing me into the chair. "Freaking out is not going to help your son." he says motioning to Abe who looks scared and is curled up in my mom's lap.

I'm breathing hard and looking around franticly still.

"Rob you and Maria take Abe and go see his sister, I'll deal with Santiago." Quinn says sitting next to me.

"I don't want to leave daddy and mommy." Abe says wiggling out of my mom's arms and jumping into mine.

"Shh, little one, I need you to watch after your little sister. I can do it as I'm waiting for your mom, but you can." I say in a moment of calmness.

"I can do that." Abe says smiling up at me.

I hold it together as he leaves, but the moment the doors close I lose it. I can't handle my Angel being hurt in anyway.

"I can't do this, I can't do this." I whisper closing my eyes trying to go back in time.

"God Santiago grow a pair." Quinn huffs throwing a few magazines at me.

"Sorry that my freak out over the fact that my Angel and my daughter are in danger!" I shout.

"Really San! She's just getting a C-section because your daughter's big ass head wouldn't come out and started to get distressed. It also didn't help that you passed out and Britt was freaking out about you." Quinn tells me probably to calm me down, but it doesn't.

I honestly can't tell you why I'm freaking out, but I am. It's then that Quinn slaps my face.

"Calm the fuck down." she growls.

Holding my face I look up at her shocked.

"Mr. Lopez," a doctor says and I scrabble up.

"Is everything okay?" I ask.

"Yes Mr. Lopez everything is fine. Ms. Pierce is asking for you." he says and I follow him as he leads me to her room.

As soon as I see her I shove the doctor out of the way and slide on my knees next to her.

"Angel," I breath out kissing her hand.

"San?"

She looks out of it and in pain. I would do anything to take away her pain. I just want to scoop her up and take her home where I know I can keep her safe.

"Are you okay?" I ask holding her hands as I'm afraid to touch her anywhere else in case I accidently hurt her.

"My vagina and lower half as a whole hurts like a motherfucker, ten times worse than last time." she says wincing.

"Well you did push out one baby and…." I trail off unable to finish my sentence.

"San, hold me." she softly says.

Carefully I get in bed with her, I try not to jostle her too much as I lay down next to her.

"Hey parents would you like to meet your daughters?" a nurse asks coming in holding both girls.

My eyes go wide as Brittany nods and the nurse hands her both of them. I don't notice her leave or the doctor come to check on Britt, all I see is my future wife holding my daughters.

"I don't think anyone will doubt that they're your daughters." she whispers looking from them to me.

"They're perfect Angel." I whisper, kissing her lips lightly.

I run a finger down each of their cheeks. Our daughters really do look like me, with their darker skin a few shades lighter than mine. Their big brown eyes and plump lips that they obviously got from me. It's too soon to know whose hair color they got, but I'm hoping for little blondes. Their mouths, cute little noses and ear shape they all got from Britt.

"They're the perfect mixture of us." she softly says handing me one of our girls.

"Thank you," I say just as our parents and son come in.

"How are you?" my mom asks looking at Brittany.

"I've been better." she says allowing my mom to take our daughter out of her arms.

I hand her our other daughter and pick Abe up whose trying to look at at least one of his little sisters. Our parents are cooing at out other daughter. I can't get over how lucky I am.

"What should we name them?" I ask her holding Abe in my lap.

"I was thinking Natalia for this one and Diana for the one your mom's holding." she says looking up at me.

"That's it," I say looking down at our little Natalia.

My smile grows even more when Brittany shows Abe how to hold his baby sister and she puts her in his little arms. He looks back to me probably to make sure that he's doing the right thing. Smiling at him, he turns his attention back to Natalia. I look lovingly at Britt more in love with her now than ever before.

"I can't believe you missed their birth as well." she whispers, her eyes never leaving our son and daughters.

"Sorry, I tried Angel, but I just couldn't." I sadly says not liking that I missed their births.

"You're forgiven if you carry me everywhere I want for a week." she answers cheekily.

"Whatever you want."

"Okay we need a family photo." my mom says handing Brittany, Diana.

"Mami," I whine.

"Quite your whining mijo, I want a picture of my handsome son and his family." she says taking the camera Rob's holding out for her. "Thank you Rob,"

"I expect to be emailed my own copy." he says smiling at us.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Britt and the girls are sound asleep and Abe and myself are seated in chairs next to the bed and crib things watching over our girls.

"Abe do you remember what I told you?" I quietly ask.

Abe nods his head, his eyes flashing up to look up at him before they return to his sister.

"And what's that?" I ask.

"That it's my job as their big brother to protect them from anyone who tries to harm them." he says smiling at me.

"Good boy," I say patting his head.

He yawns and I sweep him up and put him on the bed next to Britt.

"San get in bed too." she groggily says.

I sigh and curl behind her. Today is one of the best days of my life.


	3. Back to Work

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. A little change of POV in this chapter. **

Brittany POV

San's such a great dad. I want to go back to work at the studio and what does that silly man do? I'll tell you he quit his job to stay home with the kids. I swear I love him more than the first day I meet him when he saved me from those horrible men.

"Angel come over here." he says motioning for me to join him on the couch.

"San, I have to go to work in an hour." I whisper sitting next to him.

"For what I have in mind we won't need an hour." he smirks kissing me hard.

"San," I warn knowing how carried away we can easily get.

"But Angel, I want you to stay home longer." he says pouting just like our son.

"San baby, I thought we agreed that you'd stay home with the kids and I'd dance." I reason even though we both know that he'll let me do whatever I want.

"I know and I'm not going back on that, but I want you to take more time off." he softly says.

I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss my silly fiancée. Sometimes I wonder how I got so damn lucky to end up with the most caring and thoughtful man in the world.

"I've been away for two months San, if I miss any more time the recital will be choreographed by James."

I feel his arms tighten around my waist and pull me back into his lap.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Abe shouts running in.

He runs straight into my legs.

"What is it little man?" I ask picking him up.

"The twins are up." Abe says smiling as San takes him out of my arms, spinning him around.

"We'll go get them." Sam says pretending to fly Abe up the stairs.

I know that our daughters are going to be spoiled rotten by San. He already is and they're only a month old. The only thing I feel sorry about is when they start dating no one will get pass San and Abe. At the same time I'm happy though cause I know there's no way they will ever work the jobs I did.

"Angel, Natalia is hungry and I'm sure Diana will be hungry as well once you start feeding Natalia." he says carrying them in.

He looks so natural holding our daughters.

"Come here Nat, my little piglet." I laugh as she opens her mouth and closes it, scrunching her nose when she doesn't latch onto anything.

"Hurry up Angel, don't tease her or she'll start crying again." San says a worried look on his face.

"Stop worrying so much." I softly say smiling as he stares at me when I pull my dress down.

"I can't wait for you to be breastfeeding." he moans staring shamelessly at my breasts.

"We still have a while to go." I chuckle as Natalia latches on.

The way San looks at me gives me goosebumps still. I don't think there's ever been a time when I don't see lust in his eyes when looking at me even when he found me six months pregnant with Abe. I'm so grateful for him, I don't think even he knows how much.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Britt!" James shouts running up to me and hugging me tightly.

I shove him away knowing full well that San hates when men get too huggy with me. Not that I blame him if any women aside from his mom and Quinn where to hug him I'd have a few choice words for them.

"James how many times do I have to tell you, San will kill you for hugging me." I warn for like the twentieth time.

"No he won't," James giggles.

"James you do know that Santiago is a Lopez, as in the Lopez family." I say trying to make him understand.

"It's not like you're married." he says moving closer to me.

"I'm engaged to him and we have three kids. I'd say we're as close to being married as possible without being married." I tell him pushing him away from me before freezing.

That couldn't be. San said he killed them. I internally panicked when I saw him. Even though he's in a wheelchair and not facing me, I'd recognize Artie anywhere. I have to be wrong. San would never lie to me so if he says Artie's dead then he is. I must just be mistaken that's it.

"Um are you okay?" James asks putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah fine," I say shaking my head.

"Okay well, you have a class to teach." James says motioning to the first studio.

"Thanks James, send San to my office when he stops by." I tell him before walking into the studio.

Once in there I stop back into my element. It's been too long since I last danced free of kids and overbearing fiancée. Don't get me wrong I love how protective he is, but sometimes it's too much.

"Okay, class let's start with the last routine you learned." I say turning on the music.

Dancing is so freeing, I forgot everything that's happened.

"Now I want you all to disregard everything that James has taught you since I've been gone." I tell my class smiling as I reshow them what to do in the beginning.

"Ms. Pierce are you sure you want to do that jump there?" Aly perhaps my best student asks.

"Yes, follow me." I say smiling as I watch them hitting the right moves.

An hour later my last student had left and I'm making my way to my office.

"Hey babe….."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santiago POV

For the third time in two nights I feel my Angel's foot connect with my groin. Groaning I flip over, pulling her into me.

"It's okay Angel, I'm here." I whisper in her hair.

She whimpers and curls into me even more. Whatever is bothering her she's been holding it in for a while and I want to know what it is. How can I protect her from it if I don't know what it is.

"No….San….I want San." she whimpers pushing me away from her.

"I'm here angel," I say wrapping my arms around her.

"Sanny?" she groggily says rubbing her eyes.

"I've got you Angel." I whisper in her ear, kissing her forehead.

She clings to me as she calms down from her nightmare.

"Angel, what's wrong? You've been having so many nightmares since you went back to work. James isn't hitting on you again is he?" I ask ready to go fuck up his face.

"I can't," she whispers burying her head into my chest.

"If James so much as touched you I'll kill him." I growl wrapping my arms tightly around her.

"It wasn't James," she whispers.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Then what's making you so upset?" I ask holding her tight to me.

She is about to answer when one of the twins starts to cry.

"Diana's hungry," she whispers kissing me once before getting up.

"Hurry back," I say as she hurries out to calm Diana down before she wakes up Natalia and then they both wake Abe up.

She comes back in cradling Diana as she nurses. It takes away my breath at how gorgeous my soon to be wife is. I love seeing her with our kids, she's so natural at being a mom and I can't image her not being one. I can hardly remember back when I first met her and she was a stripper and porn star. She still has fear in her eyes from whatever woke her earlier.

"Come back to bed." I whisper noticing that Diana has fallen asleep.

"I just have to put her back to bed." she says walking ober to the nursery right across the hall.

I lift up the blankets for her to get back in and she crawls up right next to me.

"Angel, please tell me what's wrong?" I plea brushing hair out of her face and locking our fingers together.

"I don't want it to be true and if I say it at loud it will become true." she whispers into my chest pushing my shirt up.

Whenever she gets scared, she needs to feel my skin and I always end up shirtless. Not that I'm complaining cause normally I don't mind when she pulls my shirt off, but when you're at a movie theater or in a mall it's not exactly allowed.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened." I quietly says trying to keep her calm.

"Promise you won't get mad." she timidly says.

"I promise," I whisper kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I thought I saw Artie the other day, my first day back to work. First when I was talking to James and next in my office after a class. Apparently I fainted so I'm not sure, but I'm terrified San. You promised me you handled all that." she cries squeezing me and cuddling even more into me.

It takes all my power not to jump up and run all the way to Puck's condo and beat his head in. He told me he had handled Artie. Fuck I knew I should have put a bullet in his head myself. I can't believe I might have lied to my Angel; I never wanted to lie to her.

"Sanny, please say something." she pleas grabbing onto my shoulder.

She doesn't call me Sanny unless she's really scared.

"I'm going to find out if he's alive or not, okay Angel. I won't let anyone ever hurt you again." I tell her hugging her to my chest.

"Promise me that no matter what happens you'll protect the kids." she says kissing my jaw line.

"Angel no one hurts my family ever and lives to tell about it. If he's alive, he won't be when I'm through with him." I tell her trying to keep calm.

I think she's about to go back to sleep when I feel her hump me. At first I think maybe she's just trying to get comfortable, but then she does it again.

"Angel," I moan not wanting to force her when she needs sleep.

"I need to feel you inside of me." she whines wrapping her arms around my neck. "I want to forget that night." she whispers.

Who am I to deny her the right to make herself forget about that fucking night. It's the one thing I will never be able to forgive myself for not following her that night.

"Oh god Angel," I moan my dick is starting to throb as she removes her shirt and short shorts.

"I need you inside of now." she moans ripping off my boxers.

I don't think I've ever been this turned on before. Brittany's never been overly demanding when it comes to sex. Most of the time she just tell me she's horny and I take the lead from there, but hot damn her being demanding is a told turn on.

"Angel," I moan, my eyes rolling in the back of my head as she works her hand along my throbbing dick.

"Yes?" she innocently asks looking up at me with her big blue eyes.

I'm breathing hard unable to voice what I want so I swat her hand away and gently swipe my finger through her folds seeing how wet she is.

"You're so wet," I whisper in her car.

"All for you San," she says nibbling on my ear.

I feel her pull my hips towards her. She wants me now.

"I love you so much." I whisper before slowly pushing myself into her.

We both moan as I fill her up. Pausing, I wait for her to adjust to me. She taps my shoulder to tell me to tell me to start moving. The first few thrusts I go really slow and try to be gentle.

"Fuck me San, I want you to fuck me." she growls clawing at my back.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"What the fuck did you do!?" I shout slamming Puck's door open.

I hadn't bothered knocking as it's seven in the morning and I know that he won't be up. Storming in I quickly make my way back towards his room grimacing at how messy and dirty his house is. I can't believe that I once too lived like this. Since I got together with Britt our hose is spic and span.

"Puck get your scrawny white ass out here!" I shout throwing his bedroom door open.

"Hum?" Puck groans flopping over exposing the woman in his bed.

Turning around I close my eyes for double protection. I really don't want to see or know who the fuck Puck has naked in his bed. I'm starting to understand more why Brittany dislikes him so much.

"Um….just get your butt into the living room pronto." I order hoping that I don't have to come back in.

Why can't he get his shirt together?

"God Santiago, what's up your ass? I finally got Quinn in my bed and you come storming in." he growls obviously frustrated.

"What?"

Did I hear him right? That was fucking Quinn.

"Do you need to clear out your ears or something? Quinn's in my bed and I'm out here for some fucking reason. I have never done this to you since you finally got Brittany." he grumbles glaring at me.

"Fuck man that's Quinn." I shout slapping him on the back before remembering why I'm here.

He has a goofy smile on his face and I'm sure I have the same smile whenever Britt or the kids are mentioned.

"Why didn't you kill him?" I grow, slamming Puck into a wall finally having gotten over the Quinn shock.

"What the fuck?" he gasps.

"You told me you fucking killed Artie." I growl not removing my arm from his throat.

"What?" he asks frowning.

I finally remove my arm and allow him to cough as he tries to catch his breath. My anger has wan a little, but not a lot as I'm still terrified for Britt. When she's scared I make it better.

"Britt thinks she saw Artie at work three days ago." I explain knowing that it's the way he can get what he wants.

"Really? I thought I killed him." he says his frown deepening.

"I don't know either, but she says that she thinks it was him. I need to know if it's possible that he survived?" I ask needing to know if he its true.

"Sure, I just dumped him in a dumpster like I did with Sam." he says pausing to think most likely of what he did with my dad's body. "Your dad is a pile of ashes."

"Fuck," I sigh closing my eyes.

"Hey man if he is we'll take care of him." he says patting my back and giving me a tight lipped smile.


	4. He's Back or Not

I turn over to curl back into Santiago only to find his side of the bed cold and empty.

"San!" I shout sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

When I fumble with the lamp, I feel a piece of paper. Turning on the light I smile when I see familiar hand writing.

_When to Puck's, handling the Artie business. I'll be back for lunch._

_ Love you always,_

_ Your Sanny_

I think I might have fallen even more in love with him. He's always doing suck sweet things for me.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Abe says running in and leaping on the bed.

"Are you now monkey?" I jokingly ask tickling him.

"Yes mommy," he squeals.

I'm thankful right now that San insisted we put on our sleeping clothes after last night's activities. Picking up Abe much to his delight she carries him into the twins room. Both of who are up and looking around.

"Thank god you two are more like me than your father." I giggle as Abe frowns realizing I'm talking about him.

"I'm like daddy." Abe says smiling.

"God it's like have two Santiago's." I whisper to myself.

"I'm hungry," he pouts.

"Go down and wait for me, I have to feed your siblings first." I tell him kissing the top of his head.

"Cans I watch TV?" he asks hopeful.

Normally I would tell him no and to go play with his dad, but with San gone I guess I should let him.

"Ok-"

Before I can even finish Abe squeals, hugging my legs and runs out. Chuckling I pick up Diana first so she won't fuss and sit down in the rocker.

"I bet you're hungry aren't you." I whisper kissing her little cheeks causing her to giggle.

She pulls on my shirt, opening her mouth. She's such a cutie pie and inpatient when it comes to eating just like San. I love that both girls look a lot like San, but have blond hair. It's like no matter what happens I'll always have a piece of San with me. Not that I think he'll ever leave me, but with him being a former mob boss and having killed his dad and who knows else I'm scared that someone will kill him.

"Okay Diana, I think it's time to feed your sister now." I says burping her and putting her back into her crib.

After feeding Natalia, I carry both of them downstairs and put them in the play pen in the living room with Abe.

"Can I have bacon?" he asks getting up and following me into the kitchen.

"I guess," I tease lifting him up onto the counter.

He's always my little helper when it comes to cooking. It's our special bonding time and I love having him help.

"Goods, I eat pig," he says giggling at his own joke.

He really tries to copy his dad in everything.

"You're silly," I say tickling his side.

"Stop mommy," he laughs trying to escape.

"Nope my silly little monkey." I giggle swinging him around.

"Love you," he whispers wrapping his little arms around my neck and nuzzling into the crook of my neck.

"You really are just like your daddy and I love you too monkey." I whisper carrying him over to the kitchen table.

"I like being like daddy." he says a huge smile on his face.

I can't help, but smirk at how happy he is to be like his daddy, there had ever been any doubt in my mind of Santiago being a great dad this would make them all go away. Abe looks up to him so much and he's such a good role model for him. They're my two favorite boys in the world.

"When's daddy coming home?" he asks as I put his breakfast in front of him, ruffling his hair and kissing his cheek.

"I don't know monkey, he went to Puck's." I tell him.

"Omph," he muffly says as he's stuffs a bunch of bacon in his mouth.

Shaking my head I head into the living room to check on the twins. going by the front window I notice a sketchy looking truck parked across the street. If you ask me it looks like it's casing our house. San's warned me about this sort of thing when he was still in charge of everything.

"Abe! Go up into the nursery." I shout grabbing the twins and quickly rushing up to the nursery.

The nursery's walls, window and door are all bulletproof as San wanted a safe room upstairs in our house. I expected Abe to already be in there, but he's not.

"Fuck," I whisper. "Why do you have to be so much like your dad." I mumble to myself as I quietly make my way back downstairs after locking the nursery door.

"Mommy, someone's coming." Abe whispers when I reach him in the living room pecking out the window.

"Come on baby, we have-" I'm cut off when Abe slips out of my grasp and runs towards San's office.

The door handle jiggles, but I can't decide wither to go after Abe or go back up to the twins. Heading halfway up the stairs, I see the one person I hoped I was wrong about. Fear overrides my brain as I run into the nursery fumbling for my cell.

_San_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Sorry for yelling at you." I tell Puck.

"Hey, I would have done the same if it was my woman." Puck says slapping my back.

"It's just so scary having her terrified of someone that I can't beat the fuck out of." I sigh tears threatening to spill out.

I hate crying in front of people even Brittany. I'm the strong one, that protector and man of the house.

"Santiago, your phone's going off." Puck says tapping my shoulder.

I nod getting up and smiling when I see whose calling.

_Angel, _I say happily.

_San, _I hear her sob and I know something's wrong.

_What's wrong? _I ask running out of Puck's apartment.

_He's here and Abe…. _she trails off and I hear her hushing one of the twins.

_Angel please tell me that Abe's with you. _I say as calmly as I can.

_He wouldn't come up. _she sobs and I know where he went.

_Angel stay there, I'll be back in two minutes and I'll protect our son. _I tell her.

The whole time I'm racing back every bad thing that could happen runs through my head. It only takes two minutes, but it's the longest two minutes of my life. I'm surprised that I even managed to pack and turn off the car before I'm out and kicking down my own door.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." Franks a short bald headed man says.

"I'll give you one chance to leave." I growl pulling out my gun.

"Boy, you don't have the balls to shoot me." he laughs which causes Cant to come down from upstairs.

"I can't open one door up there." Cant says before he sees me.

I smile when I hear him say this. At least I know that my Angel is safe along with the twins.

"If it isn't Santiago Lopez." Cant says smirking.

"Stay away!" Abe shouts from what sounds like my office.

"Hold on Abe!" I shout wanting him to know I'm coming.

"No you don't," Gell says tackling me from behind.

Damn, hearing Abe's voice distracted me, I can't let that happen again.

"Get him up," Timmons says ordering the other three around.

Being dragged over to the sofa, one of them shoves me down on it.

"I should kill you for what you did to your father." Timmons growls.

"He deserved what he got." I growl back.

He backhands me, but honestly I could care less what happens to me since I know my family is safe as Abe has probably locked himself in safe closet in my office.

"Listen to me boy, I will kill that slut of yours in front of you so you best not test me." Timmons growls.

"Touch her and I'll end you." I growl glaring at him.

"I'm not scared of you boy." Timmons laughs.

"Yeah boy did you forget who we are?" Franks asks waving his gun in my face.

Cant's about to say something when a flash of blonde runs by and upstairs.

"Catch the kid!" Artie shouts rolling in. "Carry me up there." he orders completely ignoring me.

While Cant and Gell go to help Artie, I use the distraction to grab a gun I just so happened to hid under the couch three days ago.

"Drop it," I growl my gun barrel pressed against Timmons head.

"N-"

Timmons's body fell with a thud and Franks looks over only to be shot as well. I'm not about to leave anyone who's a threat to my family live.

"Stay away from mommy!" Abe shouts and I hear a gun shot.

Running up the stairs I shoot Cant and Gell quickly only to see Abe holding a gun to Artie.

"Daddy," Abe shouts ducking pass Artie and over to me.

"Give me the gun." I softly tell him and he hands me the gun.

Right now I'm really glad that I taught him how to use a gun even though Britt wouldn't have sex with me for a month.

"I can't believe you stayed with that slut even helping her raise my child." Artie snears and Abe hides behind my legs.

All I can see is red, this bastard thinks he can call my Angel a slut and live.

"I was the only-"

"San," Brittany cries running into my arms stepping over Artie's body.

I lift her up and hug her tightly to me.

"You saved us," she whispers as I carry her and Abe into the nursery.

I need to see our baby girls as well.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You saved us." Brittany repeats for the tenth time since I disposed of the bodies.

"I will always save you and the kids." I whisper in her ear.

She smiles and snuggles into me. We're currently lying in bed with the twins at the far end of the room as Brittany didn't want them near where the men were killed. I don't blame her, I plan on moving us away as soon as possible. I don't care where.

"Mommy, daddy," Abe says walking in.

"Come on up." I say patting the spot next to me.

He scampers up and curls into me. Brittany reaches across me to ruffle his hair.

"That man said he was my daddy." Abe says looking up at me.

I look over at Britt with a worried look on my face.

"Sweetie, Santiago is your daddy, he's just not the one to put you in my belly." Brittany quietly says looking at me the whole time.

"So he's not my daddy?" Abe asks a frown on his face.

"He is and I know this is hard to understand, but that man hurt me and your dad came to take care of us before you were born. No matter what anyone thinks or says, he's your dad." she says more to me than him.

Abe looks a little confused, but then just smiles and snuggles even more into me. I guess he just accepts what she said.

"You know we'll have to explain all this to him in a few years when he can understand better." I whisper.

"I know, but as long as you're his dad I'm not worried." she whispers putting her head on my chest.

"I love you Angel so much."


	5. Finally a Family

**Hello all I'm back from my mini vacation and I'm excited. I got quite a bit of writing done so I'm super happy. I've got three more chapters in this story, but I might come back and write some more later as I'm not as happy with them all. I hit a bit of a writing block when it came to this chapter and next one which I should have uploaded tomorrow. Good news though I have a few one shots to type up before I start posting my next long story which is another genderswap piece, damn I feel like I've been writing a lot of those. I hope to have them all up in the next week, but I make no promises as I'm going to be very busy this weekend going out with friends which is normally when I get all my writing and typing done. **

**Thanks for everyone that has favored, followed and reviewed this story thus far, your the reason I even wrote this piece in the first place.**

When I wake up it's early like way too early for me to wake up. I try to turn into Brittany, but one she was gone and two Abe's arms tighten around me. My little man is just like me and loves his sleep.

"Daddy," he whines when I try to get up.

"I know it's early, but I have to get up and find your mom." I say trying again to get up.

"Sleep," he mumbles finally letting me go and grabbing a pillow instead.

"That's right buddy, you can sleep more." I whisper kissing his forehead.

Pulling a shirt on, I head downstairs following the sound of Brittany's voice.

_You're gonna take my hand_

_ Whisper the sweetest words_

_ And if you're ever sad_

_ I'll make you laugh_

_ I'll chase the hurt_

I can't help at how cute the scene in front of me is. I just want to wrap her and the girls up. So I decide to join in her soft singing to the twins.

_My heart is set on you_

She gasps and smiles as I walk into the kitchen.

_I don't want no one else_

_ And if you don't want me_

_ I guess I'll be all by myself_

_ Come on, come on_

_ Into my arms_

_ Come on, come on_

_ Give into me_

I wrap my arms around her as we look down at our two sleeping infants.

"What are you doing up?" I quietly ask taking Diana from her.

"They got hungry," she whispers rocking Natalia.

Watching her with our daughters just makes me fall more in love with her. She's so good with our kids that it just makes me want to have more just so I can watch her with them. I have to talk to her about if she wants any more munchkins.

"Let's put them back to bed." I say giving her my I want sex look.

"San," she whines as I decide to start kissing her neck.

I place her down on the toilet as I turn on the shower.

"I thought you'd want to go back to bed, it's only seven." she says stripping, watching me strip as well.

"And waste the two hours of peace we'll have before Abe wakes up." I gasp pretending to be shocked.

"It's just San…." she trails off and I pull her into me.

"You didn't," she whispers leading me into the shower.

"I'm so sorry, you and Abe had to see all that yesterday. I never wanted you or Abe to ever see that part of my life." I say wrapping my arms around her waist.

She doesn't say anything, she just lets me hold her tightly to my body.

"Do you remember a while back when you were talking about leaving?" she softly asks.

"Yeah," I say smiling down at her.

"I think we should leave after we get married." she says.

"Really?"

"Yes, there are too many bad memories in this city."

I lean down and capture her lips in a searing kiss.

"When do you want to get married?" I ask running my hands down her body.

"Two weeks, you mom's been helping me plan for the last week." she says arching into me, rubbing her thigh against my dick.

"Hmph," I moan as I start to harden.

"We have the flowers, colors and location all picked out already." she continues smirking as she's still rubbing against me.

"Angel," I moan picking her up.

She wraps her legs around my waist causing us both to moan as she lowers herself onto me.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

"San, Abe!" Brittany shouts from the living room.

"No daddy, we can't let the pirates get us." Abe whines.

We are currently playing treasure hunt, stealing the pirates booty. I don't plan on quitting anytime soon as our parents just arrived to go over more wedding stuff. I don't know how Rob is dealing with my mom and Brittany going insane with planning after all this is going to smaller wedding.

"Santiago!" Brittany yells and I knew I'm in trouble if I'm not down in ten seconds flat.

Considering my options I decide that it's best for Abe and me to make our appearance now.

"Took you two long enough." Brittany says as I kiss her cheek.

"Sorry," I mumble hoping she won't be too mad.

"My dad's taking you and Abe to go get your tuxes." she says leaning into me.

"Do we have to?" both Abe and me whine.

Brittany gives me a pointed look and so does my mom.

"Fine,"

Both of them smile smugly and my mom turns her attention back to Diana and Natalia who are inspecting her hands.

"Come on boy's let's leave the women to their planning." Rob says picking Abe up.

"Behave," I whisper to the twins kissing their heads not caring that they probably don't understand.

"I think the better person to tell to behave is you." Brittany whispers kissing me.

"Get out of here we'll take care of things here." Quinn says coming in.

I hadn't realized she was here too.

"San, my dad's waiting." Brittany says getting up and pushing me out the door.

"Love you," I whisper giving her one last kiss.

"I love you too, now go."

She all, but shoves me in the car.

"You know that women are impossible to live with." Rob chuckles.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused as to what's he's talking about.

"Once you get married son, you get to deal with mood swings and every other thing they feel that they've been hiding while dating you." he explains and I pale.

Rob just chuckles and high fives Abe.

"You're pulling my leg aren't you?" I ask narrowing my eyes at him.

"Of course I am son, once you've seen a woman give birth it can't get worse than that." he says smirking over at me.

Once we arrive at the tux shop we get Abe fitted first. If he had to wait then this trip would have turned into a nightmare fast.

"Little man what color do you want?" Rob asks holding up a light blue vest and a black one.

"What you wearing daddy?" Abe asks happily standing there as the seamstress measures him.

"I was going to go with the black keep it really traditional." I say smiling as Abe points to the black one.

"That's a good idea." Rob says nodding his approval.

"Daddy, Grandpa, I look good." Abe says coming out.

"Yes, you do little man." I say picking him up.

"Go get changed," Rob says giving me the we need to talk look.

I reluctantly put Abe down and follow Rob to the other end of the store glad that he isn't going to say anything in front of Abe.

"Um…."

"Listen Santiago, I think we can both agree that for the first year that I knew you I wasn't your biggest fan. I may have pretended to like you for Brittany's sake, but I wasn't sure if you were like your father or not. Since then you've proven yourself to be nothing like your father and instead the type of man I've always wanted my little girl to marry." he stops and smiles at me.

"Thanks sir, I love her more than anything." I honestly tell him.

"I know you don't think I'd let you marry her if I didn't know that." he chuckles as we start to get fitted ourselves.

"Of course not," I nervously say.

He still scares the crap out of me. Not because he could physically beat me up, but he can still take away my Angel and kids from me. That scares me more than anything.

"Just protect them." he quietly says before chasing after Abe.

"I will,"

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

It's finally here. The day I've been waiting for since I first laid eyes on my Angel. Our wedding. I haven't seen her or the kids since last night before Puck took me out for my bachelor party.

"How much longer?" Puck asks coming up behind me and wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Fuck off," I shove him off of me. "And thirty minutes." I add.

"Daddy," Abe says skipping in.

"You look handsome little man." I say smiling at him.

"Mommy says I suppose to be with you." he says stopping right in front of me holding his arms up.

"Is that so? Does your mommy look beautiful?" I ask carrying him out to look around the curtain out into the ocean.

Yep, we are getting married on a beach in California. What can I say, my girl wanted to get married with the ocean at our backs since there isn't one in Vegas we drove everyone we wanted at our wedding to Cali.

"She…..I don't know." he says frowning.

"I'm sure mommy's beautiful." I say.

"Yeah, she is,"

"Okay boy's it's time to get into you spots." my mom says coming in. "Oh Santiago, you look so handsome so do you Abe." she says fixing my collar.

"Daddy's marrying mommy." Abe happily says.

"That's right your daddy finally grew a pair and asked your mommy to marry him." my mom says smirking.

"Mom!"

"Oh mijo, it's just you could have asked her much sooner and she would have said yes." my mom says slapping the back of my head. "But no you had to knock her up again before asking."

I rub the back of my head glaring at her as I walk to my spot in front of the priest. She takes her seat next to Quinn who handed her Diana and Natalia. It's then that this show finally gets on the road. Puck walks down the aisle smirking as he has one of Brittany's stripper friends on his arm, I think her name is Candy. I find it hard to believe that she chose a stripper as her maid of honor, but when she pouted I couldn't say no to her.

"Thank Britt for me will you." Puck whispers lifting his eyebrows towards Candy.

"Quinn will kill you." I whisper back.

Abe interrupts the rest of our conversation by running up and grabbing my hand silently. He knows exactly what he's supposed to do.

"I'm proud of you little man." I whisper.

My heart starts pounding as the music starts. All eyes turn to the doors just as they open revealing my Angel. There's a collective gasp. She's so gorgeous and when our eyes meet I swear I died and went to heaven. Her eyes never leave me the whole time her dad walks her up to me.

"I'd only trust her with you." Rob whispers in my ear handing me her hand.

I smile down at her resisting the urge to kiss her.

"You look breathtaking." I whisper turning towards the priest.

"You look handsome." she whispers.

The priest clears his throat before starting.

"Hello everyone, today we are all here to witness the union of Santiago Lopez and Brittany Pierce. They have each written their own vows so without farther ado Santiago."

I take a deep breath, grabbing both her hands.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, I love you more than life itself. You made my life worth living. When you gave us Abe I thought that I couldn't love you more, but you proved me wrong when you gave us the twins four years later. I promise you that for the rest of my life I will do everything in my power to protect and love the four of you and any future kids we have."

I had a hard time writing my feelings towards her out. She knows that I love her and would do anything her.

"I'm not very good at talking about my feelings, but Angel I want you to know that no matter what I'll love you more than life itself. We were made for each other. I promise to love and protect you. Cherish and hold you in sickness and in health. You are the only woman for me and I'm honored to be your husband."

Tears are falling down her cheeks as I finish. I don't hear what the priest says, but I look straight in her eyes as I say the two most important words. "I do,"

"Santiago Mario Lopez, you are the single most wonderful, caring man in the world. I still after these last four and a half years can't believe that you chose me over every other woman. I was so scared when I was pregnant with Abe, but you never gave up and made me feel safe again. I can never thank you enough for all that you have done. For the rest of my life I will love you."

I feel the tears falling, but I could really careless. I was about to forever be tied to my Angel.

"You are the only man for me. For the rest of my life you will be my one and only. I promise to honor and cherish the bond we have. To protect you in sickness and in health. I'm glad to now official be your wife."

The moment she mutters "I do," my lips are on hers. Abe hands me the rings and I slip a simple silver band with a one kart diamond inset. She slips a silver band on my fingers.

"It is my pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Santiago Lopez." the priest announces.

I kiss my Angel deeply, but feel a tug on my leg. I pick up Abe and he hugs both our necks. My mom hands us the twins when we walk by. I finally have my family officially and my life couldn't be better.


	6. Moving Up

**Hello everyone I'm back from my dog sitting job where guess what I had no wifi access at all. I have three chapters left after this one. I'm not sure about how much I like this chapter, but I don't feel like redoing right now. I don't like the flow in certain parts so I might come back and change it depending on how fast I finish my next story. **

**I promise that my next story will start to be posted in the next two weeks, but I've been busy with six dogs and a cat for the last week in a half so all my writing has taken a back seat, but I'm coming into so free time so hopeful I can get a good chunk of my newest story done.**

"San," Britt whines as I pepper her belly with kisses.

"What? Can a man who just found out his wife is pregnant show some appreciation?" I ask backing away before she can slap me.

"You're lucky I love you so." she says settling herself back into me.

"How about I take us all out to dinner tonight your choice." I suggest.

"Okay," she says smiling.

I lead her out of Swedish Hospital which is where my son, yes I have a feeling where going to have a boy, will be born.

Four days after we were married we had the house packed up and started our drive up to Seattle, Washington. She chose Seattle because her grandma lives up there and she wants to be close to family. I actually like it up here which surprise me. They actually have a football team which my lovely wife let me get seasons tickets for Abe and me. Moving here was the best thing I've ever done okay second to marrying my Angel. It's been six months since we moved and everything is finally settling down.

"San, daycare just called and Diana bit some kid again." she says tugging me towards the car.

"Great now we have to find another daycare." I grumble as we get into the car.

"Since you're working as the head of security for Microsoft maybe I should stay home with the twins." she says giving me a you're amazing look.

"Is that what you want?" I ask taking her hand and kissing it.

"Yes, I want to be home with them not having someone else always watching them. Maybe when they all get in school I'll go back to work." she says and I can't help, but fall even more in love with her.

This woman is amazing and I'm so glad she's mine.

"I'll run in and get them." she says getting out before I can say anything.

I'm sort of glad that this daycare didn't work out. The head lady gave me the creeps, she was staring at me licking her lips. Since I'm with Brittany I have when other women stare at me.

"Daddy, mommy says I start school in a week and no more care." Abe happily says getting into his booster seat.

I personally don't think he needs a booster seat after all he is five, but Brittany thinks he does and I want sex so I just agree.

"That's great little man." I say kissing Britt quickly as she gets back in.

We eat an early dinner at McDonalds because our three kids were screaming that they wanted Donalds. It wasn't the dinner that I had wanted to buy by family, but if it makes my kids and wife happy then I'm fine with it. We spent a good hour there and by the time we got home the twins were exhausted so Brittany put them to sleep while I watched TV with Abe.

"We go to football on Sunday?" Abe asks climbing on my lap.

"Yes we are so you're going to have to wear your new jersey." I whisper wrapping my arms around him.

"I like here," he says yawning, snuggling into me.

"Good, so do I."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I can't believe we're going to have another baby." I whisper rubbing her still flat stomach.

"Babe, I think after this we should stop." she whispers moving my hands up to her boobs.

"Okay,"

"Really?" she asks turning in my arms.

"Before I met you, I never thought I'd want kids so I'm fine if you don't want to have any more after our newest little pea." I tell her.

It's true until I saw my Angel pregnant I never thought about kids.

"I love you so much." she whispers.

We just lay in bed, me holding her. It's moments like these that I love so much just that we're able to lay in silence together.

"You want to come to the game on Sunday?" I ask thinking it might make a wonderful family outing.

"San, I love you and your abnormal obsession with football, but I will never spend three hours in the rain and cold sitting watching that. That's something that only you and Abe want to do." she says.

I guess now that she says that I remember the one time I took her to a 49ner game. It was a disaster to say the least. She had me running around to get her all sorts of food and we had to leave at half time because she got board.

"Your right, I will have more fun with just Abe." I say also remembering that we have the twins too.

"Of course I am. Now go put our son to bed so I can go to sleep I'm exhausted." she orders.

"Whatever you want."

I get up slowly giving her several kisses before heading out the door. Peeking into the twin's room I see that they're sound asleep so I move on to Abe's room. He has Dumbo on, but is sound asleep. I turn off the TV and tuck him in.

"Good night little man." I whisper kissing his forehead.

Watching him sleep I'm reminded of why we left Vegas. Sure it was fun there when I was single and before my Angel had Abe, but since he was born all I've wanted to do is leave. I want them to feel safe and to be kids not having to worry about someone trying to kill them. I especially don't want them to know what I've done.

"San, are you coming to bed?" Brittany asks.

"Yes Angel,"

I follow her back into our room.

"I'm glad you decided we should move." I whisper climbing in bed behind Britt.

"We both decided to move." she says turning in my arms.

"No, I wanted to move the moment Abe was born." I say leaving off when she finally decided.

"That's because big badass mob boss Santiago Lopez was terrified that he'd let his son down." she says pinching my cheeks.

"I don't want them to know what I did before you had Abe and I decided to give it up for the two of you." I say rolling us over so she's straddling me.

"Honey, I don't think you could let Abe down. He loves you more than anything." she says running her fingers along my abs.

"But what if he hates me." I softly say.

It's something that's always scared me, that one day he'll hate me and I'll have to leave my Angel. I would never force her to choose between him and me.

"Sanny," she softly says taking the sides of my face and forcing me to look at her. "Abe loves you and if we have to tell him about your past and mine then we will. But there is no doubt in my mind that he will never hate you. You're his dad and he looks up to you."

I start to smile when she starts talking about Abe looking up to me. She always knows what to say to make me feel better.

"You know I was terrified when I gave birth to Abe that you would runaway not wanting to deal with another man's son." she says wrapping my arm around her waist.

"I could never leave you."

It doesn't take long until she sound asleep on top of me. Sometimes I wonder why we even have a king size bed as she always ends up on top of me.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"San! Hurry up!" Britt yells.

I nearly fall over trying to get my pants on while going down the stairs.

"One of these days you're going to fall on your face and I will laugh." she says buttoning my pants and straightening my shirt.

"Usually you're removing my clothes not helping me get in them." I joke earning a quick kiss.

"Go make sure Abe's ready, he's in the kitchen. I have to get the twins." she orders.

I salute and she pushes me towards the kitchen.

Walking in I smile when I see Abe sitting at the table holding the paper up as he sips what I hope is orange juice from my coffee cup.

"What are you doing Abe?" I ask pretending to be mad.

"Being you," he happily says.

"Oh really, so what are you going to go to work for me?" I ask smiling at how big he's smiling.

"Can I?" he asks, his eyes so big and hopeful.

When he looks like this all I can think of is Brittany.

"You're just like your mommy." I whisper picking him up.

"Buts mommy says I like you." he pouts clinging to my neck.

"You are Abe, but you're also like her." I explain carrying him into the living room looking for Brittany.

I don't want to put him down. If I do then it becomes real, that my little boy is growing up.

"Santiago, put him down and take your daughter." Brittany orders holding out Diana for me.

I should have known that she wants me to take Diana. She's a handful and according to my mom just like I was, were as Natalia is just like Brittany.

"How's daddy's little girl." I coo tickling her.

"Come ons or I be late." Abe says grabbing both our hands.

"Yeah San let's go." Brittany teases.

I huff, but follow them out to the car. Britt must sense my hesitation in leaving cause as soon as we strap the twins in she wraps her arms around me and puts my hands on her stomach.

"Just think in eight months we'll have another baby." she whispers knowing exactly how to calm me down.

"You know I love the girls too, it's just….." I trail off no wanting her to think I don't want our girls.

"It's just he's our first born and a boy." she finishes.

She's prefect. There's no other explanation for it.

"San, are you going to drive or do you want me to?" she asks walking towards the driver side.

"No," I say pulling her back into me. "I'll drive."

Like hell I will let her drive while she's pregnant. Hey it's not my fault I'm over protective and often over barring according to my wife. I'll never get tired of calling my wife. Even after six months I still can't believe I get to call her mine for the rest of my life.

"Still such a gentleman." she softly says kissing me.

"I late!" Abe shouts.

"Let's get this show on the road." I say jumping in and starting the car.

"Finally," Abe huffs and Britt giggles.

The drive to the school is filled with Abe asking questions about what school is like and the twins babbling trying I assume to be like their big brother.

Once there Brittany helps Abe out and straightening out his clothes while I put the twins in a stroller.

"Come on Daddy, our big boy wants to go to class." she says tugging on my arm as Abe tugs on my leg.

"Okay, okay," I chuckle at excited my two blonde Angels are.

The teacher seems nice enough. Britts talking to the woman and I suppose I should have been listening, but instead I'm checking out the classroom. Gots to make sure my son will be safe.

"Santiago," Brittany says drawing my attention back to her. "You need to sign this." she says handing me a piece of paper.

I skeptically look at the paper making sure I'm not going to sign away my son's life.

"San, it's just permission to release him to either your mom or my dad." Brittany sighs and I quickly sign it.

"Why?" I whisper handing the paper work to the teacher.

"In case they're up here." she softly says.

With all that handled I go back to scanning the classroom. It's not like I'm going to let Abe spend time without me or Britt without knowing who's going to be there.

"San, stop worrying so much. He'll be fine, look he's already made some friends." she says giving Diana a binky.

"But what if one of them hurts my baby." I pout disgusted with myself that I sound so weak.

"You had a background check on all of the staff." she says pulling me out.

I huff, but allow her to pull me out after all it's not like I can't come back later under the guise of going to work.


	7. Zoo

Fucking A, I hate waking up early on a weekend especially if I have it off, but here I am awake.

I love my wife and kids, but sometimes you just need to sleep in.

"Hurry up, park the car already." Brittany says bouncing in her seat.

"Yeahs daddy the zoo opens soon." Abe shouts waking up the girls.

I swear they're all conspiring against me. Even Diana and Natalia are excited to be at the zoo and they're only a year old.

"You know I could be sleeping right now." I whisper to Britt as I park near the main entrance.

"Maybe, but then you'd be missing a family outing and celebrating surviving Abe's first week of kindergarten." she whispers kissing my cheek.

"But at least I'd be sleeping." I grumble.

She gives me a look of yeah right.

God I hate when she's right. I can't sleep when she's not next to me and I defiantly couldn't sleep knowing she was taking the kids out alone.

"I love you," she says wrapping her arms around me.

"You're just saying that cause I agreed to come which means you and can run around looking at all the animals while I stay with the twins and our stuff." I mumble as she kisses my neck.

"Maybe, but I still love you." she says kissing me once more.

We put the twins in the stroller and Abe pulls on our joined hands.

"Come ons," he whines, pouting.

Sighing I allow my wife and son to pull me to the gate.

"Hello," the ticket lady says.

"Hi, two adults and a child please." I say flashing her a smile.

"That will be thirty-one fifty." she says winking at me.

I blush cause really she's cute and young and who doesn't like to know that they're attractive. Not that I would ever do anything cause believe me I love my wife and she's more than enough for me. Before I can hand her the money, my Angel takes it from me. Wrapping her arm around me she smiles sweetly at the girl handing her the money.

"Keep the change." she says pulling me in.

Damn she's hot when she's jealous.

"You better have been blushing because you were embarrassed for her." she whispers nibbling on my ear.

"Don't worry Angel, you're the only woman for me." I whisper rubbing my semi hard on, on her ass.

She pushes me away and glares at me.

"What?" I chuckle.

"Keep it in your pants." she hisses looking over at Abe.

He runs over with a map in his hands.

"Look daddy, we can see the wolves first." he happily says pointing to them on the map.

"Yes we can,"

I smile as my son and wife go skipping off leaving me with the twins just like I thought.

"Ooo mommy, there's one." I hear Abe say.

"It says here that they hid most of the day except for during feeding time." Brittany reads.

I stop before I reach them and pull out my camera.

They look ubber cute together, my two Angels.

"You better have only taken a picture from my good side." she jokes walking over.

She picks up Diana from the stroller and walks back over to Abe.

"Abe sweetie, you should show Diana where the wolf is." she says as Diana squeaks in excitement.

Our little D, just has so much energy just like Britt.

"It's okay Nat, you and me will go to the bears they're cooler anyway."

After spending forty minutes in the Northern Trail seeing not only the wolves, but Grizzle bears, an Artie Fox, River Otter and many others Abe decides to go to the Australasia area. Thankfully we only spend ten minutes there cause those damn Emu's scare me.

"I can't believe your scared of…..Abe don't climb on that." Britt shouts running to stop him from climbing onto the Snow Leopard encloser.

Once she got him down I was set to watch him while she got us ice cream.

"You can't do that Abe." I sternly say as soon as Britt's out of ear shot.

"What?" he innocently asks.

I give him a glare.

"You know what. If anything where to ever happen to you little man…" I trail off, wiping tears away.

"I sorry daddy," he says holding his arms up.

"You can look at the animals, but don't climb on things unless mommy or me say it's okay." I tell him easily picking him up.

He smiles and I'm really glad that I didn't scare him too bad.

"Well boys I got you both double chocolate." Britt says coming back over.

"Yes,"

We scarf down our ice cream. Okay Abe and myself do. What we both love our ice cream.

"Which way now?" Britt asks as her and Abe look over the map.

I roll my eyes wishing we could just leave and the twins gurgle what I think is an agreement.

"Hopefully when you're older you'll both agree with me instead of your mother like your traitor of a brother." I half joke.

"Come on San. We've decided to go to Tropical Asia and then the rain forest before we eat." she says kissing my cheek. "You've been a good sport."

"Well despite the fact that I had to wake up at the crack ass of dawn I still love the four of you and would do anything for you." I whisper pushing the stroller and following Abe.

"Daddy stop making goggaly eyes at mommy." Abe shouts.

We make our way through Tropical Asia spending a good hour looking at snakes which Abe now wants one. I have to say that I sort of want one not that Britt would ever let us. Thankfully we made it through the Tropical Rain Forest in record time twenty minutes.

"I needs to eatz now." I say pulling the stroller, Abe and Britt along with me.

My wife just laughs at me, but allows me to pull her.

"I hungry too." Abe says smiling up at me.

At last he's on my side this time.

"Okay hungry boys, I have to change the girls I can smell them from here, but you two go get some food. San, grab me two slices of pizza with pickles on them." she says waving us away.

"Well little man what do you want?" I ask picking up Abe so I don't lose him.

That's the last thing I need is to lose our son and have Britt go postal on me.

"What you having?" he asks wrapping his arms around my neck.

"I was thinking a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." I smile knowing he will agree.

"Yes!"

Abe's holding our sandwich's and drinks while I get Britt her pizza's and try to find pickles.

"Seriously I can get anchovies, but not a damn pickle." I huff.

"Daddy said bad word." Abe says before taking off.

"Fuck," I moan looking up only to freeze.

I swear I can see red. I don't even process what's happening before I'm grabbing my Angel around the waist, pulling her away from the man hitting on her.

"I'm going to beat you up!" Abe shouts kicking the man. "Stay away from my mommy!"

This is by far the proudest day of my life. My little man is just like me when it comes to the women in our lives.

"Santiago grab your son before we get kicked out." Britt hisses pushing the girls out.

"Come on little man I think we've done enough damage." I say picking him up.

"He try to kiss mommy." he pouts like he's sad he didn't do enough damage.

"I know and you did good, but we don't want mommy upset with us for getting kicked out." I whisper kissing his forehead.

"No we haven't been to bug world yet!"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

By the time we finally get home it's eight. Thankfully all three kids are sound asleep exhausted from spending the whole day at the zoo.

"Thanks for being such a good sport about have to get up early." Britt whispers climbing into bed.

"So long as no men try to take you from me." I growl.

I'm a very possessive man and my Angel is about six weeks pregnant with my child.

"You Santiago Lopez don't ever have to worry about that. I married you because I love you and only you." she whispers snuggling into me.


	8. And Baby Makes Four

**Hi all so this is the last chapter before the epilogue I hope you all have enjoyed this story.**

I'm super glad that my Angel's grandma is here to watch the kids otherwise I'd be even freaked out.

"Sanny," Britt softly says.

I run over to her side, putting my hand on her swollen belly.

"Should I call the doctor?" I ask starting to freak out.

"No it's not time, I just want to see the kids to remind me that all this pain is worth it." she says smiling as I rub her belly.

I get up, but she pulls me back down next to her.

"I swear to god if you faint again..." she starts, but I kiss her deeply to keep her quiet.

She moans into my mouth before shoving me back and I catch a glimpse of her vagina.

"Don't think that..."

The next thing I know I'm being wacked by a fucking pillow. I try to block it, but then three little people are on top of me giggling.

"Mommy mad," Abe says smiling as I realize I'm on a couch.

"Da," Diana gurgles poking my check.

"Daddy," Natalia shouts pulling on my nose.

I get up to see Rob sitting across from me. He's shaking his head at me.

"What?" I ask picking up both Diana and Natalia.

"Your wife is pissed." he chuckles.

Inwardly I groan, I had told her that I wouldn't faint this time and what did I do, faint. How can I have killed people and not faint, but when my wife gives birth I can't stay conscious.

"I should go in." I say looking at Rob for confirmation.

"Unless you don't want to see your son then yes son you should." he says helping Abe climb onto his lap.

"Wish me luck." I say handing Rob the twins.

"Good luck," both Rob and Abe say.

Gulping I slowly walk down the hall pausing right outside her door.

"He looks just like Santiago did when he was born." I hear my mom says so I decide to not go in and listen instead.

"Are you sure he came out of you?" Britt's grandma asks.

"Grandma," Brittany giggles.

"What? Maria's right Chris doesn't look a thing like you therefore it's a valid question." her grandma points out.

I have to say that I agree with her I think. I mean I haven't seen him yet, but I'm sure that I'll agree with my mom.

"I'm glad he looks like San." Britt softly says.

"Well I'm sure that between San and Abe, little Chris here is going to be a perfect little gentleman." my mom says proudly.

"You've done good little one, now I'm going to go make sure your father has those three troublemakers under control." her grandma says laughing.

I quickly hid behind the door so she doesn't see me.

"Hello Santiago, good to see you up and about." she says closing the room door.

"Hi Mrs. Pierce," I sheepishly say.

"Santiago how many times do I have to tell you to call me Grace." she says putting her hands on her hips.

"Too many," I try to joke.

"You should go in." she says.

"She's pissed, I don't want to upset her with Chris is there." I whisper.

I really don't want any of them angry with me.

"She may be upset that you missed yet another birth, but she loves you too much to hold it against you." she says pushing me towards the door.

I give her a thankful smile. I just need to go in there, kiss my wife and newborn son and lay next to her. Yeah, that's what I have to do, I can do that.

"Can you go get San?" Britt softly says.

"You know he doesn't mean to faint every time." my mom says walking towards me.

I decide to make my presence known so I step into the doorway.

"San,"

Mijo,"

"Hi,"

Even though I know my Angel's not mad, I'm still careful in case she suddenly changes her mind.

"I'll just leave you three alone for now." my mom says walking pass me.

"San, come here." she softly says patting the spot next to her.

I scamper over as quickly as I can trying not to jostle her or the baby as I scoot next to her.

"I'm..."

My train of thought is completely lost when Britt hands me our son. They're right that he looks just like me.

"My grandma wanted to name him Santiago Jr." she whispers curling into my side.

"I'm glad you decided to name him Chris." I say staring at the little baby in my arms.

"We decide," she softly says smiling, watching us.

"I love you so much," I say finally looking away from our son and up at my wife.

"I know," she says laying her head on my shoulder.

Wrapping my face arm around her shoulders I pull her into me. All we need now is Abe, Diana and Natalia to make this the best moment of my life.

"Someone, actually a couple someone's want in." my mom says opening the door.

Abe runs over and climbs next to me before noticing the baby in my arms.

"Brother?" he asks staring down at him.

"Yes, little man this is your little brother Chris." I whisper not wanting to wake him.

"I think two little girls also want up." Rob says lifting up Diana and Natalia.

"Baby,"

Britt's smile as the twins curl into her is infectious. Not even thirty seconds later we're all smiling at how cute the kids are. Looking up I notice that Rob has his arm around my mom's waist. Britt had told me that they were dating, I just hadn't realized it had reached that stage not that I mind Rob dating my mom. She deserves to be happy and if he makes her happy then I don't care. Plus it's good to know that someone's watching out for my mom.

"You all must be exhausted we'll take Abe and the twins with us and head back home." my mom says smiling at me.

"We'll be fine, you two should go out on a date instead." Britt says yawning.

Rob looks at me and I nod, letting him know I'm okay with it.


	9. Epilogue

For the first time in eight years all four of our kids are coming home to celebrate my Angel's birthday. She's turning forty-seven and I guilt tripped them all into coming. Since Abe hasn't been home in two years and is often busy with his girlfriend that he doesn't call as much was the hardest, but I managed when I mentioned it to his girlfriend. As soon as I promised to buy Diana a new car she agree only if she could bring her boyfriend, I guess it will be fun to scare him a bit and make sure that he doesn't ever hurt her. Natalia was easy as she visits at least once a week from school same as Chris.

It blows my mind sometimes that it's been twenty-six years since Abe was born and my life began.

"Honey, when are the kids arriving?" Britt asks turning over and hiding her head in my chest.

"Around noon why?" I ask pulling her head up and lightly kissing her.

She deepened the kiss, straddling me.

"I was just thinking how much I would some birthday morning sex right now." she husks in my ear.

Groaning I run my hands down her body.

"God this never gets old." I moan flipping us over.

"It better not," she smirks staring up at me.

We both moan as I slowly lower myself into her. Placing my forearms on either side of her head she leans up to kiss me.

"You feel amazing," I moan in between kisses.

She bucks her hips and my eyes roll in the back of my head. Fuck she feels amazing squeezing me so fucking much. I don't think I'll ever get use to how tight she is.

"If you don't start moving big boy I'm going to shove you off and fuck myself." she growls.

That's all I need to get going. Slowly pulling out, I slam into her roughly just the way she likes it.

"So, Fucking. Big." she moans in between thrusts.

"I can't…"

She claws at my back as I feel her tighten around me. It's enough to make me explode. I continue to thrust riding out our orgasms.

"Wow," I moan rolling off of her.

"I love birthday sex," she mumbles, yawning and snuggling into me.

"We still got it babe," I whisper in her hair.

"Like I'd ever lost it." she smugly says.

I squeeze her to let her know I completely agree. At some point she falls back asleep half on top of me. I must have fallen asleep too cause I wake up to banging.

"Fuck, Britt it's noon."

"Shit the kids,"

She nearly falls over trying to get out of bed; lucky I get up too and catch her.

"San," she whispers motioning to our naked bodies.

"You get dressed; I'll put on boxers and go let them in." I tell her giving her a peck on the lips.

Walking down the stairs I chuckle as I hear the four of them arguing.

"Abe, just open the damn door." Diana growls slapping him.

"Diana don't hit him." Tatiana, Abe's girlfriend says.

"I wouldn't have to if he'd just open the door." Diana complains.

"It's not my fault it won't open." Abe says shaking the door knob.

"Did they maybe change the locks?" Diana asks probably Natalia or Chris.

"Not that I'm aware of though you know dad he likes to change things every so often." Chris points out.

I decide to put them out of their misery and open the door.

"Dad," all four of them say.

"Glad you all could make it." I say hugging first Abe, the three girls and finally Chris.

"Like I would miss mom's birthday after you practically begged us to come." Abe says.

"Well I'm still glad you all came." I say hugging Tatiana so she knows I'm glad she's here too.

"And who are you?" Britt asks walking in looking at the man standing next to Diana.

He's staring too much at my Angel so I put an arm around her shoulder.

"Mom, dad this is Jacob." Diana says smiling.

Britt nods before being engulfed in a huge hug from Abe.

"Happy Birthday mom." he says lifting her off the ground.

"Abe baby, I'm so glad your home. Tatiana come here and give me a hug." she says hugging Tatiana after Abe puts her down.

I know that Britt really wants Abe to marry Tatiana we both do. She's the right girl for him, they've been together for four years already and she hasn't left him even when he tried to push her away so in my eyes she's perfect for my son.

"Mommy," Diana whispers hugging Britt.

I can't help, but smile as our kids give their mother the best present she could ever ask for.

"Natalia come give your mother a hug." she says after grilling Diana and Abe for five minutes about their lives.

"Mom," she says as Britt kisses her cheek.

"And Chrissy, when are you going to settle down with a nice girl." she asks.

"When I find the right one." he says kissing her cheek.

All six of them head into the kitchen and Britt wraps her arms around my chest.

"This is the best gift you've ever got me." she whispers.

I kiss her temple and lead us in after our kids.

**Thanks to everyone who has shown interest in this story. I really enjoyed writing the first half of this story, but the second half I'm still not to fond of. I might in a few weeks or months come back and change it up a bit but for now this is the end.**


End file.
